Summer Haze
by LeSeiichiroSano
Summary: It's summer now in Namimori and Tsuna's frequently depressed. It's been nearly two years since their last battle and another year until he has to go to Italy and lead the Vongola, formally at least. It was a lot more peaceful, but only like the calm before the storm. Another thing he didn't expect was Hibari Kyoya and him were on speaking terms, and they were close. Considered
1. Just a Kiss

The cicadas sing, their songs linger in the heat haze. Yamamoto wipes the sweat off his brow, raising his free hand to wave at Gokudera. The said silver head blushes and lets out a string of curses regarding the baseball ace. Yamamoto laughs as usual, returning to hit a couple more home runs.

Chrome basks in the sunlight, the mirage causes her pale skin to glimmer in an elf like way. She feels relieved for the heat of the sun heats her small body. Until now, the after effects of Mukuro's imprisonment by the Vindice is still felt by her, the cold creeping out her spine. Even though they are now two separate entities, no longer sharing bodies.

Mukuro on the other hand, feels that it is too hot and creates an illusion of winter. Because he believes it is true, so it is. He isn't used to the heat, even though it's been two years since he was properly freed from the grasp of the Vindice. But he was kept in their cold, wet cage for god knows how long, it's effected his mental and physical evaluation. Ken and Chikusa join him, for they seriously can't stand summer.

Lambo, Ipin and Mama enjoy the summer, heading over to Namimori Beach. They make a gigantic sandcastles and frolic in the sparkling ocean. Even while playing with the little ones, Mama notices how her eldest is gloomy. He's hiding under the umbrella, even though clad in a tank top with the number 27 on it and his favourite orange shorts.

Tsuna stares at the ocean, thoughts going a thousand miles per hour. Usually, the 17 year old would be the happiest person during this period of the year, loving summer as much as he loved spring. But he'd change from the carefree 14 year old he was into his brooding, 17 year old self. He was supposed to be Vongola Decimo.

Forget supposed to be. He IS Vogola Decimo.

Tsuna held the ring that hung on his neck. His boss ring. He usually wore it like this these days, around a chain on his neck instead of his fingers. He didn't actually feel ready to wear it properly. Or forever. Even if he did do all that awesome stuff with it, he was just...some 17 year old. Just another 17 year old teenage boy.

And being forced to find a wife. Like seriously, WHO on earth chooses a wife when they're 17 years old. That Reborn's a pain in the ass. He wasn't that heads over heels in love with Kyoko-chan anymore anyways. Nor was he attracted in that way to Haru. He liked them as sisters, best friends even. Everyone is Tsuna's best friend. He has a lot of best friends.

Yeah. He had a lot of people who he dragged into the mafia.

" Omnivore, stop that or you'll cut yourself"

Tsuna broke form his thoughts to see that he was gripping his boss ring so tightly, his knuckles turned white. It was his lucky day. The great Hibari Kyoya had come down to talk to him." Hi there, Kyoya-kun. Finished your patrols?" Tsuna asked, a little smile gracing his features. He was among the few that were allowed to call Hibari his first name.

Others got bitten to death.

" I asked Tetsu to take care of it, it's my day off anyways. Besides, the sea looks beautiful today" he said, plopping down beside Tsuna, putting his shoes aside.

" _Darou_?"

Hibari has surprisingly opened up to Tsuna after their last big fight. Seeing how Tsuna had changed so much, from the wimp that he wouldn't hesitate to bite to death, to the strong and loyal boy beside him now. Heck, he'd even change Tsuna's herbivore title to omnivore. Tsuna discovered that Hibari was both simple and complicated at the same time. They'd stay on the roof, while Gokudera and Yamamoto were busy with club activities. During those times, they'd talk about everything under the sun, or just enjoy looking at the sky.

Either way, they'd naturally become close.

" Ara, ara, Kyo-kun's here! I made those sandwiches that you like." Mama says, fetching the basket filled with goodies and offering one of those sandwiches. Hibari couldn't say no, he liked Mama's cooking. Anyways, Mama wouldn't take no for an answer, after she'd seen the way the boy reacted to one of the lunches Tsuna forced down his throat. After a few rounds of sandwiches and cool green tea, Mama and the little ones headed home. Tsuna wanted to stay on the beach a little longer, wanting to feel the breeze blowing through his brunette locks.

" Something's bothering you"

Tsuna hid his head in his knees, curling into a ball.

" I don't think I want to be Vongola Decimo"

" That isn't it. It's something else. The tone that you're using says otherwise" Hibari cut " It's about...the guardians. Us"

Bingo Hibari. Bulls Eye.

Tsuna laughed nervously. " You always seem to know what I'm thinking about." He closed his eyes, not trusting them to keep his emotions in check " It's just...I dragged all of you into this. A stupid game that's put your lives at risk more that once. There's no need for any of that to happen actually...I mean you guys didn't have to be friends with me..." Tsuna paused. What was his babbling about? His innermost thoughts, things that even Reborn THE ALL KNOWING had no clue about. Well...maybe he did know, he was Reborn after all...gods, this is screwed up.

" So you're saying that you dislike the friendships that have forged because of the Vongola? In retrospect, you're saying that you actually liked the life you had before, all the teasing, endless bullying and Dame-Tsuna as your permanent name"

Tsuna could feel those blue-grey eyes staring at him hauntingly, even though his were closed and hidden in his knees.

" It's not that!" Tsuna protested, lifting his head so fast that he got whiplash " It's difficult, okay, I...just...you know what? Forger it. Everything I said, I take it back. I...take it back" There was a begging tone in Tsuna's voice.

Hibari couldn't refuse. He knew how vulnerable the pure spirited boy was. He knew that Tsuna would become depressed every once a while. And he'd know this was exactly the reason why Tsuna would get depressed.

" _Midori tanabiku namimori no, Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii!_"

Hibird had arrived, saving the day! He landed on Tsuna's head, burying into the brunette's gravity defying locks. A small laugh escaped the usually cold man, seeing how Hibird was treating Tsuna's head as a nest. " Tsuna! Tsuna!" Hibird chirped, trying to cheer Tsuna up in his own way. Tsuna laughed, as Hibird's movements were ticklish.

" Enough, enough! My head's not meant to be a nest Hibird!" he said, petting the small ball of fluff, who pecked affectionately at the teen's fingers. Hibari felt so proud of his little companion, seeing how Hibird managed to turn the entire situation around. He walked Tsuna home after that, seeing as how the sun was starting to lower itself into the ocean, dying everything a gentle orange.

As they neared Tsuna's front gate, the said teen did something different. He suddenly spun on his heels, and kissed Hibari's cheek. His left one to be exact. " That's for asking how I felt. Thanks, Kyoya-kun" he said, smiling a little before rushing into the Sawada residence. Hibari stood there, just a few steps before the gate. Frozen. Hibird's tweeting brought him back to reality. The prefect walked, slightly touching the cheek the younger boy had kissed, listening to the chirps of Hibird.

A little smile appeared at the corner of his lips. A little blush came on his face. Both of which he was trying to keep down.

Gods, how screwed he was if any of his subordinates were to bump into him while he was all giddy. It was just a small thank you kiss! He'd seen it been given to the other guardians and didn't feel weird about it. Why was it so different to him? Maybe it was because he was THE Hibari Kyoya, the infamous, cold hearted, aloof and detached prefect who guarded Namimori. He was untouchable.

Until now.


	2. Things Left Unsaid

It was Monday on the second, last week of the summer holiday. It's been three weeks since Tsuna kissed Hibari's cheek.

His left one, to be exact.

Somehow, Tsuna was still thinking about it. He's given kisses to all his guardians before, even Mukuro, but never Hibari. He was the aloof and cold prefect that generally shunned crowds. He still does, although he does seem to enjoy Tsuna's company. And Reborn's. Well, company with Reborn would mean Hibari asking for a duel.

He talked to Yamamoto and Gokudera about it. Since they were his right hand men, partners in crime and his hommies, of course they had to know! As close as Tsuna is to his mom, he couldn't dream of having this conversation with her, the one about him suddenly crushing on Hibari. Mostly because she'd get over-overexcited and tell everyone that Tsuna was going to be Hibari's husband. Wife. Whatever.

" Maybe it's because he's starting to really open up to you. That's why you'd feel different about it...well, unless you had a crush on him and didn't know about it until you kissed him. Who knows, the human mind is weird when it comes to love, haha" said the baseball ace, grabbing another piece of sushi and reaching for cold green tea. Summer days could be so hot sometimes.

" Finally, Yakyuu-Baka is speaking sense. Judaime, if you fall in love with Hibari, you have my full support. I'll blow up anyone who tries to separate you" the brash teen announced, something totally different to the sword master's words.

" Even if it's Reborn? Besides...I don't actually think this could develop into love. I mean...we know so little of each other...and we're both men...and well...gah, I'm mumbling out crap" Tsuna gave up on continuing, deciding to look into the distantce. He could see the whole of Namimori from the place where they were having their little picnic. Climbing up the hill and taking cover under a huge tree on Namimori Hill was their plan. The sky was so blue and clear, you felt like you could just grab it with your bare hands.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other. They wanted to say something to their precious friend, but they just couldn't. Something stopped them. Was it because they were hypocrites themselves? They both knew that both had feelings for each other. Feelings that were overlapping between the boundaries of friendship and love. How could they tell Tsuna to be true to his own dawning feelings when their own present ones were suppressed?

" Judaime, whoever you choose, to love, to hate, I'll be right there beside you. Yakyuu-baka here would probably say the same but he'd end up saying something funny so you wouldn't get the point" Gokudera said, his green eyes showing nothing but loyalty to his best friend and leader. His boss.

" Isn't that a bit rude, Hayato? Haha"

" Only because you're an idiot"

" You're so mean. You know that you'll age faster if you keep on being mean to me? Haha!"

" Oh really?"

" Ya really, haha"

Gokudera gave a look at Yamamoto which made both the baseball ace and Tsuna laught. They waited for the sun to set a little before trekking back home.

Meanwhile, Hibari was busy fighting with Dino. Wait, I meant _training_ with Dino. The Chiavarone boss had come over to Japan to enjoy its summer, as Italia's summer's tended to be overwhelming for him. Well, sort of. That was just an excuse to visit his adorable little student. Well...not so little anymore. It's been 3 years since he first met Hibari and was intrigued by the boy's grace and ferocity. Two years on and the boy had gotten even more graceful and ferocious.

They parried blow after blow, the horse and the skylark, like it was a casual conversation. " Hey?" " Whatssup?" and all that whatnot. Dino eventually had to up his efforts, Hibari was getting even more aggressive, more dedicated to sparing rather than just trying to beat Dino to a pulp. Even Romario noticed the change in his boss's student's way of fighting. And then he saw it. The smile on Hibari Kyoya's face. A genuine smile, not just a smirk. 'Did hell freeze over?"' Romario wondered, his surprise concealed by his poker face and the fact that the sun made his glasses glitter.

The spar ended with Hibari's tonfa at Dino's throat, Dino's whip curled around Hibari's neck. Without choking him of course. Dino wouldn't take the chance of doing that to the said teen, knowing how gruesome the find would be after the prefect was done biting him to death. " You've improved Kyoya~" Dino said, bent over, trying to catch his breath. The heat made training even more aloof skylark said nothing. Dino was the only other person he allowed to call him Kyoya. But that was because he was used to it and besides, Dino could be pretty annoying when he was persistant. Hibari sipped the isotonic drink Romario had kept cool for them while Dino chugged his.

" So...is it a girl?"

Hibari felt like hitting the elder but he decided to keep his anger in check " It's not a girl"

" A boy then?"

Please now, there was a certain level that you could tease someone who was prone to violence.

" You know, it doesn't matter if it's a girl or a boy, I'm happy for you"

Hibari couldn't take it anymore. He whacked his teacher on the head with one of his tonfa's. His left one to be exact. " Please refrain from asking things like that or I'll bite you to death"

Even while his eyes were blinded by the tears caused by the unsightly bump hidden in his wavy golden locks, he still saw that slight blush on Hibari Kyoya's face as he turned away. " Pfft, kids are so cute when they fall in love"

" Boss...you're bleeding"

" Crap"

Hibari went home, greeted his parents and took a shower first, then soaked in the ofuro. There were minimal bruises on his body, just little ones when he was less cautious while sparing. He felt his muscles relax as he reclined in the bath, which smelled like yuzu today. " Was I that easy to read" he wondered, hearing Dino's direct hit guess again. And he started to feel like this because of a kiss?

Please, he was Hibari Kyoya. The fearless head of Namimori's Discipline Committee, who has bitten to death more people than his age, CUBED. Well, not that he actually kept count anyways. There were things far more important matters to think about. Such as why he became even more motivated about his life...from just a kiss. From his...friend? Acquaintance ? Colleague? Boss?

Companion?

" Kyoya! Dinner's ready!" called his mother from the bottom of the stairs. He quickly rose from the water, slowing going from lukewarm to cold. Shaking his head, clearing out the whimsical thoughts. And trying to keep his blush down.

Tsuna was eating his own dinner, made with love by Mama. Today's dinner was marinated salmon, with all the bones removed so that it was easier for everyone to eat. Especially Tsuna. Mama learnt the hard way that Tsuna would never really master the art of eating fish and not choking. Oddly enough, it wasn't only fish that he had problems with.

Reborn was sipping a cappuccino while reading the newspaper, Bianchi offering to feed him dinner. He stared at his not-so-dame-anymore-student. Something was definitely on his mind. Tsuna would usually be so chatty during dinner...which was because Lambo would always steal his part of dinner. Today, he didn't even make a sound when the 7 year old reached over and took the rest of whatever Tsuna had ate...which was like a quarter of what was given. Hey, children eat a lot. It's part of the growing process.

Tsuna asked to be excused. He quickly rushed up the stairs, entering his room without so much as a peep.

" Mama, did something happen to Tsuna?" Bianchi asked, a tinge of worry at the tip of her tongue.

" Well, you know how teenagers are. Tsu-kun's been swinging from depression and being happy for these few weeks. He cheered up a little when Kyo-kun talked to him a few days ago and when he got back from the picnic with Haya-kun and Taka-kun" Mama said, washing after everyone.

" Hibari?" Reborn asked

" Why, yes! Isn't he one of Tsu-kun's friends too?"

Reborn lowered his fedora, deep in thought. When did Hibari Kyoya ever came down from his clouds to talk to Tsuna? Or anyone else for that matter?

Tsuna laid on his bed, spread like a frog. He stared at the ceiling, being carried away by Ashe's singing softly in English. He learnt the easiest way to improved his English was listening to songs.

_I want to show the world things_

_ Even the parts i haven't seen_

_I wonder if forgotten people_

_Know they've been replaced?"_

He had finally saved enough money to buy a decent sounding stereo last year, after graduating from Nami-chu. He was drawn into music after having a sleep over with Gokudera, who introduced him to classical and rock music. Tsuna would later discover that he liked soothing, soft acoustic tunes and not overplayed pop tunes. The summer breeze wafted into the room, through the open window. Warm air tickled Tsuna's face as he closed his eyes.

_Rashinban ga,_

_sashita no wa,_

_Hitomi no oku,_

_Where my tears will rain in blue_

Nano's Dive in Your Eyes. Tsuna liked her voice. Strong, yet soft. Like him.

" You like Nano?"

Tsuna would have jumped ten feet in the air if he didn't know who the voice belonged to. " Yeah, you like her too, Kyoya-kun?" Tsuna opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of Hibari perched like a cat on his window ledge. Well...his legs were hanging inside so it should really be called siting on his window ledge...but you get the point, right?

" She's a good singer"

Neither made an effort to continue the conversation. They were just glad that the other was there, silently taking in the late summer atmosphere. It was precious, times like this, where they were all alone. Hibari didn't make a move or tried to talk about that kiss. Tsuna didn't either. But they wanted to.


	3. So Love?

AN

Gods, I am so sorry you guys! Internet was crappy yesterday so I couldn't check what I posted. =_=''' Please forgive me, I think I learnt my lesson. Always just copy and paste. Much more safer

Seiichiro Sano.

* * *

Hibari felt flustered. For some reason anyway. He had the perfect chance to talk to Tsuna last evening. He even went all the way to the boy's window! Gods, how embarrassing was that? The wall had a dent when he woke up the next morning, when he woke up and remembered everything that had gone on last night. Not that it was much, though. But...it was an extremely big deal for the prefect.

Mr and Mrs Hibari were used to their son's random outrages so that they thought nothing of it. But one so early in the morning? That was unusual. " Kyoya, everything alright?" his father asked, knocking at his son's bedroom door. Hibari's mom was there too, concerned about what was going through her son's mind. They said that the teenager years were like hell, with all the riots and mood swings. Well, for the Hibari's, it was smooth sailing...at least until now.

Kyoya opened the door, facing his parents. His neutral face matched their own, each knowing what was playing under their poker faces. " Chichiue, Hahaue, is it normal to feel flustered when a boy kisses your cheek?" he asked, voice monotone, yet confused.

Hibari's mom looked at his dad, clearly amused at that their son had asked, " Well...normally no, unless you have feelings for that boy?"

" How do you know? I'm...it's so confusing..."

The elder Hibaris' sat beside their child, holding one hand in both of their own. Their baby skylark had finally learnt of love. They thought it would be impossible but, then again, Kyoya was just another human with feelings, only a little subdued. Subdued, but still there.

Tsuna's morning started out like any other. Him being pounded awake by Reborn, and then forced to go shopping at an ungodly hour, just because Reborn's favourite cappuccino mix was running on empty " Well, how can it not go out when you drink it 6 times a day?!" " Sawada Tsunayoshi, do not make me-" " HIE! FINE!"

Namimori Square was bustling with people, not surprising as it was so near to the beach and it was school break. At least for another six days. Tsuna soaked in the sunlight while chatting with Kyoko and Haru about...well random things actually. Tsuna had never been a morning person, and it seemed to get worse as he grew older. Sliding in to the cool supermarket, he split ways with the two girls, heading off to the powdered drinks aisle. Scanning for Reborn's poison, he reached and saw something, rather someone at the corner of his eye. Soft black hair, steel blue eyes scanning the racks.

Hibari Kyoya. His cloud guardian.

Tsuna felt a blush creep up his face, willing himself to not go " HIE!" and run off. He took a long, deep breath and came close to the elder teen ( who happened to be at the other end of the abnormally long aisle), saying " Hi Kyoya-kun!" What was he? 5 years old again?

Hibari's heart fluttered ( Yes. Fluttered) and skipped a couple of beats, but his features remains passive, cooly glancing sideways. He'd always be the epitome of cool, without him knowing or caring about it. " Omnivore That was his version of ' Hi Tsuna'. Copyrighted by Skylark Inc.

" If you're looking for matcha, Usagi's the best! Mama often buys it" Tsuna said, pointing to a particular line of boxes which were pink and had bunnies and bears on it " A little girly looking but definitely the best. You'll see"

He took it, eyeing the contents and shrugged " If you say so" and decided to give it a go. " What are you doing here?" Hibari asked, voice monotone as ever.

" Cappuccino. Reborn's the only one who'd send me here when it's like 10 in the morning. You're here early as well. Just starting patrols?"

" Tetsu and the rest are handling it. They forced me, yet again, to have a day off. I took the offer because I wasn't exactly top shape this morning"

Tsuna wondered why Tetsu-san would want Hibari to take a day off, but then again, Hibari was...in his own words, not up to it...anyways, Tsuna was glad. It gave him the chance to talk about last night, at least if he dared. Hibari payed for the cappuccino as well, " It'll give me a chance to fight the baby" was his ulterior motive.

" Ne, Kyoya-kun? Do you have the whole day off? They're having a shrine festival and everyone's heading there...and..."

" I'd love to come" came out of Hibari's mouth before he could stop himself. A slight blush spread and faded as quickly as it came.

" Great! We'll all meet up at my house because well, it's the closest to the shrine. Mukuro and Chrome will save us a spot big enough so that you wouldn't have to crowd. Well, if you don't like it or it gets too crowded for your liking-"

" It's okay, you don't to be that nice to me"

Just great. It got even more awkward.

" Omnivore" " Kyoya-kun"

And in came in another cliche. Talking at the same time.

" You know what? Let's...just take a walk" Tsuna said, deciding to break the stalemate. " I wanted to talk to you...about something"

The prefect nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. Yet, as confused as he is about his feelings, he wasn't going to creep the younger one out and ending one of his few close relationships he had with anyone. If this was counted as close. They came out of the shopping district, walking alongside the sidewalk that separated the beach and the pavement. It was full of life, ever more so with the perfect ratio of sun and and heat. Both Tsuna and Hibari knew that they'd head to the beach shacks as soon as the noon sun, accompanied by the heat pulled out.

" Kyoya-kun..." Tsuna started. Hibari never felt this nervous in his life. Period. Yet he hit it behind the ever emotionless mask " You know that kiss I gave you the other day? I felt different about it"

Tsuna was afraid for a moment, because as he stole a glance at Hibari's face, there was an unmistakable blush, even a little emotion playing with Hibari trying desperately not to smile. And then he laughed. Hibari stared at Tsuna, clearly embarrassed, bewildered by his own actions . 'WHERE THE HELL DID THAT LAUGH COME FROM?' he thought. Hibari Kyoya doesn't laugh at people, he bites them to death. Hibari Kyoya doesn't blush when Tsuna talks to him, he challenges him to a duel. Hibari Kyoya...was in love for the first time.

" Wow Kyoya-kun. That was unexpected your laugh was so light" Tsuna said, smiling at him. " It was like a whole different you! And you can blush too"

" I will bite you to death. I swear"

" That threat doesn't work when you're blushing like that"

"O-OMNIVORE!-"

The rest of his sentence flew out the window when Tsuna kissed his cheek, again. His left cheek, again. He was so glad that he and Tsuna were quite a distance from the beach, far from prying eyes or he'd be screwed if people saw him blush so brightly and stutter on his words.

" So, I guess it's mutual then, our feelings" Tsuna said, accompanied with his own blush.

They spent the rest of the journey holding hands, just to get a feel of how it felt. To be in love. To be loved. Both were a new experience for Hibari, but not for Tsuna. Although, liking Hibari would be a first for him. After a while, Hibari got used to it and his cute blush eventually fell down. Lucky for him, as Tetsu almost bumped into him. The said man was busy patrolling, the only thing he felt useful to do during a school holiday. Then he saw his boss walking with that Sawada boy. Tetsu thought that Tsuna was a nice kid, if a little clumsy, but a nice person in all. And then he saw it.

His boss, Hibari Kyoya, and that Sawada boy, Tsunayoshi, were holding hands. He also saw that they both looked so happy, faintly smiling.

Tetsu was no stranger to same gender affection, he had an aunt who had a girlfriend. But to see his boss, the untouchable, great Hibari Kyoya, actually holding hands and smiling , in the company of the pint size Sawada boy? He wanted to thank Tsuna for being able to teach the man love. Tetsu was starting to get worried, because even though he'd know Hibari since they were toddlers, he'd never seen his friend and boss smile at anyone like that. Well...unless you count Hibari's numerous pets over the years.

" Are you sure that you want to come? You don't have to just because I asked you"

They were at the Sawada Residence gate.

" I know a spot where not many people go to. I'll retreat there or patrol if I dislike the crowding"

" Well then, see you later!"

Tsuna rushed into the house, feeling super giddy. Hibari actually wanted another kiss.

" Tsu-kun? What happened, you look so happy!" Mama asked, looking at her son's actions and the amount of happy vibes radiating around him. Tsuna's blush intensified and he turned maroon. Mama took that as a 'he-so-happy-he-doesn't-know-what-to-say' sign and made him sit down at he kitchen table. After a glass of cold green tea, Tsuna finally had calmed down to not speak at warp speed.

" 'Kasan...me and Kyoya-kun like each other. I thought it was only one sided but you should have seen they way he acted when I told him how I felt, it was so cute!"

Mama clapped her hands together and hugged her eldest, congratulating him on finding love. At least now, Tsuna had a reason to be happy " Actually, I had a hunch that he liked you. And I knew that you liked him. They way you acted around each other gave it away"

" 'Kasan!"

" It's true! Your gloomy aura would turn all flowery whenever he started talking to you. A mother always watches her over her child, even if she doesn't seem like it. At least now, I know who you're getting married to!"

" 'KASAN!"


	4. Innocence

Night time falls, the air is warm and shrill with the cries of the cicadas, singing their heart song well into the evening.

Hibari Kyoya's parents were still astonished that their son was actually going out with some friends for a shrine festival. He wore a dark purple yukata with geta slippers. Well, because he was traditional like that. And it gave his feet room to breath. It was great to stretch his toes easily, after being cooped up in his loafers all this while.

Meanwhile, Tsuna tried and failed at keeping his mom from spazzing up his normal orange yukata. She actually managed to stich little fished all over it, in less that 4 hours. Now that was awesome. At first, he was apprehensive about it because she'd done them so boldly, in black thread. But it felt so good to wear something his mom made for him, he would never doubt her awesome-ness ever again.

Hibari was the first to arrive and of course, he used his favourite method of going into the Sawada house, which was by flying into Tsuna's always open window. He and Tsuna met eyes and Tsuna blushed. Why? Because Hibari's gaze was so intense and the fact that he looked so suave in the purple yukata. " Hi Tsuna" Hibari said, rolling the two syllables in his mouth, feeling unworthy or saying the boy's name.

" Hi Kyoya-kun" breathed Tsuna who seriously felt so giddy all of a sudden. Falling in love wasn't good for his heart.

" You look nice"

" My mom made it. I mean the little fish things, the embroidery. I mean the details" ' SHEESH Tsuna, this isn't the time to stumble on your words' Tsuna chided himself.

Hibari made himself comfortable, sitting on Tsuna's bed. Tsuna wanted nothing more than to...actually he didn't know what he wanted. He was just so...schoolgirl in love now. Tsuna kinda hated that feeling, deliberating to popping a hyper dying will pill to clear his mind. He eventually got his head together enough to succeed in asking Hibari to go downstairs with him.

" Ara, Ara Tsu-kun, when did Kyo-kun come? I didn't hear the doorbell" Mama enquired, seeing her blushing first son and his dashing boyfriend " You look wonderful together! I should have made those motives with purple thread to match Kyo-kun's yukata"

Hibari raised an eye brow at Tsuna and whispered, " You told her?" while Mama was busy making the sandwiches they were going to bring

"Well...yeah? 'Kasan had a hunch about it anyway, said we had chemistry going on" Tsuna whispered back.

" I head that~" Mama said, startling both of them who were so endorsed in their converstation " I don't mind you being in a relationship with Tsu-kun. I know that you're a very nice boy Kyo-kun, just a little rough around the edges. But, I'm warning you here and now, if you dare cheat on Tsu-kun, there'll be hell to pay" she finished with a sweet smile, contrary to the murderous aura that surrounded her. Hibari felt that Mama was a carnivore hiding in herbivore's clothing, ready to strike at any moment. No wonder she was Sawada Tsunayoshi's mother.

" Same goes to you Tsu-kun"

" I'd never cheat on Kyoya-kun!"

Hibari watched the mother and son play fight while preparing the sandwiches. He smilled because they were so alike in stature, manerisms even their looks. He was glad that Mama was accepting of a relationship like this, if there was a relationship at all. But what about Tsuna's dad? The rest of the Hibari Clan? Did they accept something like this? Hibari didn't mind being shunned by himself, but if Tsuna was going to be judged just because of his pure feelings for the skylark, he wasn't going to have it

" Kyoya-kun...you're having that scary face again"

Tsuna broke his thoughts and he couldn't think of anything else that how cute the other boy was. " Sorry-" His head snapped at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Tsuna rushed to open the door, greeting Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru and Kyoko. " Wow Hayato-kun, you look really cool in your yukata!" Tsuna exclaimed , seeing his right hand man in a full red and black ensamble. Even the geta were flamming red.

" Thank you Juidame! Actually, Yamamoto bought it for me because I didn't have one of my own" he said, blushing slightly while punching the baseball ace's shoulder, to which he laughed at

" Tsuna-san, you look so cute!" Haru said, followed by Kyoko " Where'd you get your yukata?"

"It wasn't like this actually, 'Kasan just added the fished" Tsuna said, blushing a little

" Hahi! I want to do something like this next time! It beats buying a new one every year" Haru pipped, eyeing the pattern on Tsuna's

" Forget it woman! You'd never look as good as Tsuna!" Gokudera declared, which caused both of them to start fighting. ' Define 'good' Bomb Herbivoure, Tsuna's gorgeous in it' came Hibari's thoughts, causing him to blush a little. Naturally, Kyoko, Yamamoto and Tsuna had to play pacifier and break them up. Even after two whole years, Gokudera and Haru's relationship was based soley on fighting and the occasional nice quote that was very meaningful when uttered.

" Why don't you join Tsu-kun and the rest? They're your friends too, aren't they?" asked Mama, noticing how the prefect glanced sideways for a long time, watching the little group.

" I...don't like crowding, besides, I'd rather be useful helping you her that plainly chatting there" he said, making the last of the sandwitches and packing them in a huge container.

"Thank you for being thoughtful but I think I can manage" she said, smiling at him.

They set off, carrying everything with them. Soft drink inside a cooling barrel were held by Gokudera and Yamamoto, tons of snacks by Haru, Kyoko and Tsuna, Hibari held the container that held the sandwiches while Mama, Lambo and Ipin carried the drinks. Bianchi and Reborn were no where to be seen, which was a relief because Gokudera would have his fits if she didn't wear her goggles. The place that Mukuro had manadged to secure was large enough for everyone to sit comfortable, lay down even and still have enough space to wiggle. Like the Wiggles?

The night had started started to fill with the smeels of the little market at the second landing of the shrine, while the taiko drums venebrated at the shrine itself. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru and the Kokuyo gang stared at Hibari and Tsuna, all while concealling it by going like how they did naturally. This was mainly because Yamamoto let it slip that Tsuna liked Hibari. Gokudera wacked him but didn't go any further. Everyone found out, sooner or later. Amazing how gossip like that can come around at...3 days?

It was safe to whisper because of the drums lightly playing in the background and the fact that Hibari had distanced himself from the group, making Tsuna follow suit. Not that Tsuna was forced to...but you know, he did it so that Hibari wouldn't be so alone anymore.

" Ne, does Hibari-san like him back?" Haru asked

" Of course he does woman! Just look at how's he's acting with Tsuna! If that kind of person can sit like that without biting Tsuna to death, he likes him" Gokudera muttered, hiding it behind a cup of tea.

" Well, they seem very close to each other. Remember, when Hibari finally started talking to Tsuna properly? He'd hang out with him everytime we were busy with club activities" Yamamoto said, appering to grab a few sandwiches and gobble them.

" They'd talk all the way until it was 6 o'clock and we'd find them still on the roof, still talking" Kyoko mention, gracefully eating a potato chip.

" Well, I guess that a migrating bird can find love where he resides" Mukuro teased, feeding Chrome a piece of cake " Of course he can. Bossu and Hibari were made for each other" pipped Chrome.

Tsuna had noticed how his friends would say something out of the corner of their mouths, trying so hard to hide it that it became so painfully obvious. He gave a picuring look at Hibari, who answered it with a shrug. An hour passed and the area was starting to get crowded. Hibari was seriously hating it, Tsuna could tell because his fists clenched and he looked agitated at any sign of biting-to-death-worthy movements. " Let's go to that place you mentioned, I'll be a lit more cooler there" Tsuna said, getting up and pulling Hibari's arm. His best friends were secretly giving the boys a thumbs up and slient words of encouragement.

Hibari walked swiftly, Tsuna followed suit.

It was somewhere near the shrine, a clearing in the forest. There, a tall tree stood strong and solid on the ground, it's branches filled with white coloured flowers. Hibari climbed inot one of them, reaching out his hand to pull Tsuna up. The sensation of it was different than he expected. Tsuna's hand felt warm as it grasped Hibari's, clinging on for dear life as he got onto the first branch. It was a miracle that he didn't fall off. He believed that this was because Hibari was there, guiding him one step at a time, through the branches expertly. Like he'd done it many times before.

Hibari stopped and parted a particularly thick branch of leaves and flowers to reveal a breathtaking view of Namimori. He could even see their school from here. " This is where you've been hiding all this while?" he asked, which Hibari nod cutely.

A boom echoed and a flash of light erupted, dying Tsuna's vision green. They looked up, where the fireworks were exploding so close that they felt the heat emanating form the splashes of colour. Tsuna sat in awe, as the gunpowder treason of a shrine festival played infront of his eyes. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Hibari decreased the distance between them. He turned to face Hibari, who's face was already so close. is eyes appeared to be baby blue as a firework exploded, accentuating the the flush he had on like an over exposed photograph.

They closed the gap between them with equal innocence


	5. Closure

Reborn witness the kiss that Hibari and Tsuna shared above the blooming lilac tree.

It was easy to say that the demon tutor had mixed feelings about it. Partitially, he was glad that Tsuna had managed to find someone to love in the admist of his depression and status anxiety. But then again, he was worried because love could bring damage to Hibari's perfect cloud guardian status. Clouds were not supposed to cling to anyone, much more than the vast sky they inhabit. And what would the Vongola say about this relationship that had blossomed between their male heir and his male cloud guardian? Surely, they would be gunning for new blood to continue the line. It was a must, due to the need of a pure Vongola to carry the burden of the rings and an entire empire

Tsuna would need to get a wife or at least a surrogate mother to continue the Vongola bloodline, there was no other way. For now, at least before Tsuna had to go to Italy, Reborn decided to let the boy have all the fun he could have. It was only fair, seeing the amount of chaos and insanity the boy would have to put up with when he had to take up the mantle formally He also happened to notice that Tsuna's guardians, rather his best friends, had stalked the duo here and also had witness the intimate moment shared by the two teenagers. Yamamoto was the first one to notice Reborn staring at them and alerted the rest. They quickly did a runner, leaving those two alone.

" Reborn-san, you...don't actually, well... disprove of Hibari and Judaime's relationship, do you?" Gokudera asked, seeing how the hitman was currently silent and unsaying.

" It's up to him to like whoever he wants, but he's still the head of the Vongola. You've seen himself what happened to a person who isn't of Vongola blood puts on the ring. There's no way they'd sanction their relationship if no pure kids come from it-" Reborn began, tilting his fedora, but was quickly intruded by Yamamoto.

" Then we'll fight them. All of us" he stated, a steel look of determination in his eyes.

" Of COURSE we will Yakyuu Baka!" Gokudera added, bumping his fist against Yamamoto's shoulder.

" We're Tsuna's best friends, nothing can change that" Kyoko said, looking at the sky

" The little tuna fish and the skylark were made for each other. I'd hate to see them breakup because of some homophobes" Mukuro exclaimed, feeling the rings around his fingers for a second

" Me and Mukuro-sama will make sure they'll never have a sane moment in their lives if they threaten bossu's relationship with Hibari" Chrome added, actually looking scary for once in her life.

Reborn took a glance at Tsuna's guardians, then gazed at the night sky. The clouds parted to reveal a full, bright moon surrounded by stars around it's halo. All of them were protecting their sky, so why couldn't he? Whey wouldn't he? He know how strong the boy would be, as well as how fragile he could also be. He's Tsuna's demon tutor for god's sake! Tilting his fedora once more, he smirked and said " Then, let's protect him with our dying wills"

The next year, Tsuna and his guardians, his best friends, finished highschool early and went to Italy. The journey of Tsuna's bosshood had just started. The high authorities, the Hibari clan, CEDEF and the Varia were notified in some way or another about their boss' relationship with his cloud guardian. Iemitsu was shocked but took it well, when he say how cheerful his son was around his skylark boyfriend. The rest of the Hibari clan accepted the relationship, because Hibari's parents, the heads of entire clan accepted it. Timeteo didn't really mind, being happy for the both of them.

He, as Vongola Nono, dealt with those who made hurtful remarks. Everyone of those haters were silenced by his wrath, much like the chaos Xanxus splashed on the years, Xanxus and Tsuna had become sort-of-close in a sense that Xanxus didn't call him trash anymore. That's got to mean something, right?. Well, unless Xanxus just wanted to beat up people for fun. Which was 10% of his time, legally speaking. The remaining 90% was what he did on a daily basis. Rain hell with his team of monsters.

The year after that, Gokudera and Yamamoto decided to become a couple. This was met by a chorus of cheers form the rest of the group, including Haru and Kyoko. They were studying in Italy to become fashion designers. They even made matching outfit sets for Gokudera and Yamamoto to wear on dates. Needless to say, the bomber thank Haru. the most because she made his outfit look super, no, awesomely cool.

Four years after that, the Vongola were at the peak of their power, all governed by Tsuna, Vongola Decimo, and his guardians. They quickly became respected and feared as individuals as well as couples. Hibari and Tsuna were known as the Royal Couple, die to their kindness and air of dignity Gokudea and Yamamoto were know as the Cool Couple, due to their demanour and abilities Mukuro and Chrome were known as the Mischief couple, due to the illusions they cast on people who annoy them. Last, but not the least, Lambo was known as the Baby of the group, and everyone knows why.

It was in that year that Hibari asked Tsuna to marry him. Tsuna said yes, of course. The following year was when Tsuna and Hibari's children were born. They had requested the services of a surrogate mother to bore them twins. Of course, she was allowed to visit the children anytime she wanted, they became good friends. Hibari's son, Kai and Tsuna's, Mai daughter were splitting images of their fathers as they grew older, leading the next generation of Vongola's, sharing the Unidecimo spot, even if only Mai could actually wear the boss ring.

The lives of Tsuna and his guardians were complete. They'd found true happiness by staying loyal to their friends and their family. May the reign of the Vongola last forever.

* * *

AN:

Total FAIL. XDD The Hibari Clan. TOTAL FAIL. '''OTL Thanks to FallenXLinkin for stating this in her/his review. This is exactly why I need them XD So, how was it, the last, clearly kind of unneeded chapter. Pfft, this was just some kind of pathetic closure thing XDD Oh well, you enjoyed it didn't you, this fic? R AND R PEOPLE. Did anyone notice the subtle tribute to an anime I made in chapter 3?


End file.
